<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>still by polkaprintpjs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298506">still</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs'>polkaprintpjs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TF Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Other, touch starvation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TF Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>still</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whirl rolls his shoulders, stretches the kinks in his spine. Tailgate’s further up the berth, chatting at Cyclonus, who’s halfway to recharge already. The only warning he gets is when short arms curl around his neck, a small frame presses against his back. Whirl fights down a shudder. He’s not sure why touch, especially from them, makes him want to curl around them and never let go. At the same time he wants to throw Tailgate off, bristle and posture unti the minibot gets the fucking memo. Caught between two wildly opposing impulses, all he can do is be still.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>